The Persian
by SilverSiren7
Summary: It was just a normal day for Atem as he sat beside his father in the throne room waiting for something to happen. Suddenly the throne room doors opened and revealed two guards, four ragged men, and a very scared injured girl...
1. Chapter 0: Info

INFO:

Hello my name is Akeeta. I live on a farm in a small village on the outskirts of Persia with my mother, father, two brothers, and two sisters so I'm the 'baby. -.-"

age: 17 (lets just say Atem is 18 kay)

Looks: blue eyes. Red brown wavy hair that falls to her mid back. Medium tan skin. Hourglass figure.

Family: mother Misea is a seamstress and is 47 years old (pronounced Myseea) father Larse is a farmer and is 52 (pronounced Lars) brother Cain is a shepard and is 27 (pronounced Cane) brother Mikkua helps father with farm and is 25 (pronounced Meekoo) sister Lydia works a dinner and is 22 (pronounced Lidia) sister Inola helps mother with sewing and is 20.

Akeeta's personality: strong willed, brave, loyal, stealthy, kind, caring, smart, loving, calm, stubborn, shy, clever, smart alec, sharp tongued, stands up for herself as well as others, hot-headed, follows her instinct, won't get pushed around, mature, sometimes childish, hard to anger but when she is angry at you you'd better run, modest, funny, family oriented, party animal, protective, honest, doesn't like to follow orders, rebel.


	2. Chapter 1

!WARNING MINOR CURSING!

Akeeta's point of view (pov)

I woke up to screaming and the smell of burning flesh. I ran to my window and peered out...

Everything was on fire. People were running around screaming. I recognized my boyfriend, Sorin's, body on the ground unmoving. My father opened my door and told me to get my most prized possesions and meet him and the rest of the family in the living room. I hurriedly gathered all I would need then grabbed my breast dagger and put it in its hiding place (for those of you who don't know a breast dagger is a dagger that is designed to fit inbetween a girls... ERHM... breasts).

I ran to the family room to find everyone... except Lydia. "Where is Lydia!?" I asked. Everyone froze Cain replied "she was just here," "well that does us a hell of a lot of good" I replied sarcastically. "well at least I was here to have seen her" he spat glaring at me. "well exuse me for no one coming to warn me that we were under attack because you guys were getting your stuff leaving ME COMPLETELY OBLIVIOUS TO THE MATTER" I yelled getting in his face even more with every word. He opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by our father "ENOUGH THIS ARGUING ISN'T GOING TO GET LYDIA BACK" he bellowed. I sighed " sorry father" we mumbled.

Then we all heard a familiar voice scream " NO PLEASE DON'T NOOOOO!" I pulled my regular dagger from its sheath at my waist and ran out the door only to be covered in my sister's blood as I watched a sword pierce her chest only to be yanked out. "NO!" I screamed as I ran forward to catch her body. I caught her just before she hit the ground. Her breath was already slowing as blood gushed from her chest. She weakly smiled up at me as a lone tear fell from her eye and said in just above a whisper " I love you... Akeeta. Please take my necklace to... to remember m-me by." " I don't need to because we'll be fine, I can see you everyday" I replied not only to comfort her but myself as well. As she replied tears poured down my face "your old enough t-to kn-know that's not going to h-happen Akeeta, so take my necklace and protect the f-family for me p-p-please". "Lydia please don't leave me" I replied. "sorry little one b-but my t-time is up" with that she took a breath and slipped away. "LYDIA NO DON'T LEAVE ME PLEASE NOOO PLEASE I NEED YOU PLEASE" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Inola crouched beside me and removed Lydia's necklace and place it around my neck. It was a beautiful crystal necklace that had always been her favorite.

Inola then grabbed me and hugged the life out of me while I sobbed, grieved, and cursed who ever caused this. I reluctanly stood up and walked over to the man that had killed her who was currently fighting another villiager and stab him through the heart with my dagger, twisted it, then yanked it out all the while showing no emotion. I spit on his now lifeless body then walked back with Inola back to the rest of my family at the stables. Everyone stared at me in disbelief and were clearly shocked by my actions, seeing as how I was always the gentle one in the family, but they knew how close Lydia and I were. We each mounted our horses then took off. However before we could exit the village a small volley of arrows came flying and hit me and my family. The horses all fell. I looked around and saw my family and the horses looking nearly like porcupines. I had got lucky and had only been hit in the arm and ankle. I automatically knew my remaining family was dead or dying. The anger I had been trying so hard to contain finally just boiled over.

A pale gold light surrounded me and knocked everyone to the ground killing all but four invaders. The strongest of the four quickly bashed me on the back of the neck then everything faded into darkness...


	3. Chapter 2

Akeeta's POV

I woke up to the swaying of the cart I was on. There was barely enough light coming through the holes in the old splintered wood that made up the walls. I strained to see in the darkness. I was able to make out the figures of many people. As my eyes adjusted to the dim lighting I saw all these people had fearful expressions on their faces. I also notice that they were starving; one older woman just looked like a bag of bones, no meat or muscle at all. Others were bleeding or badly bruised. What I couldn't figure out was why?

"Where are we going?" I softly asked not wanting to frighten them. Many of them shyed away from me as though I had a disease. Suddenly, a little boy popped up right in front of me, which in turn caused me to make my 'noise'. My 'noise' basically is a noise I am somehow able to make ... it kinda sounds like a guinea pig. So anyways the kid burst into laughter. "What the hell are you laughing at kid?" he continued to laugh causing me to get an anime vain. "hey kid I am talking to you!" he calmed down and wiped the tears from his eyes while holding his stomach from laughing so hard and responded "sorry but you made a funny noise hahaha" I realized he was no older than ten yet he was in the same condidtion as the others.

"I'm Rolken" the little boy replied. The cart lurched to a stop making me face plant... peachy... The cart's doors creaked open reavealing the same four men from earlier. "ALL OF YOU OUT AND MAKE IT QUICK" shouted who I asumed to be the leader. The little boy helped me to stand because it turns out I had ropes tied to my wrists and ankles both of which were now swollen, bruised, and bleeding. The only way to get onto the ground was to fall onto it so one by one we did. My eyes adjusted to the harsh sun that was high in the light blue sky. The four dirtbags (from now on they will be labeled dirtbag 1, 2, 3, 4) began shoving us toward what appeared to be a palace. With the sun glaring down it was hard to look at due to the light stone it was made of. We approached the gate where only a few guards stood watch, well they sure were confident in their gaurding abilities.

"State your business" one of the gaurds said. Dirtbag 1 replied "We humble servants to the will of his most humble highly respected wise respec-" "the long title is not needed state your business" the other gaurd impatiently replied. "We're here to give his Majesty slaves." "You may pass" gaurd 1 said and opened the gates. We began entering. "psssst I just broke your ropes" I whispered to the little boy "seriously, how?" he replied "it doesn't matter right now, I will distract them but you HAVE to run do you understand run until you reach a nice little farm then seek help ok?" "Ok" he nervously replied. "on the count of 3... 1,2,3" he began slowly sneaking out of sight. As we walked through the court yard I had to distract them so they wouldn't see Rolken escaping. I yelled/whined "HEY YOU DIRTBAG YEA YOU CAN WE GET INSIDE IT'S HOT". Dirtbag 1 came over and slapped me which in turn caused me to bite him. Hard.

He yelped and yelled for his fellow dirtbags to come hold me down. Dirtbags 4, 2, & 3 held me down while Dirtbag 1 pullled out an already blood stained wip. He began mercilessly whipping me as tears formed in my eyes and I bit my lip to keep from screaming in pain, but I fought back never the less. Just as I was about to give up struggling I heard the wip scream through the air yet again so I braced for the impact but the pain never came. However I heard a grunt and felt someone elses blood drip onto me I looked up and saw...

a/n sorry for the cliffy can't really deiced who should be the one to save her will update soon. ~SilverSiren (Sil)


End file.
